Event Reward Card Series
Below is a list of all cards that were available exclusively as rewards from events in TSUKINO PARADISE. Series have their associated event listed under the series title, accompanied by a list of the card/s in the series. All series below are given in chronological order with cards in numerical order where applicable. Select cards were later made available for purchase through the event point exchange shop. 2017 Tsukiyo no Circus *Event: GRAVITIC CIRCUS TIPSY TIME *Event: BAR SolidS Byakuya no Circus *Event: PROCELLA CIRCUS Summer Memories *Event: 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。 Mujintou Loce *Event: Kaiki Seibutsu Genru！？ Natsuyasumi Tokuban！ Mujintou Special Tasogare ni Somaru *Event: Tasogare、 Yukata Melodia Gravi no Oshigoto Michaku♪ *Event: Idol no Oshigoto Michaku Gravi hen Halloween Night *Event: Gensou Sanbi Vampire Night ALIVE FANTASY *Event: ALIVE QUEST～Densetsu no Hajimari～ Procella no Oshigoto Michaku♪ *Event: Idol no Oshigoto Michaku Procella hen Seiya no Present！ *Event: Himitsu no Sagashi Mono♪～Shiawase no Kirameki～ 2018 Wanderful Smile *Events: ** SOARA ver. - Wan Wan！ Fes♪ SOARA hen ** Growth ver. - Wan Wan！ Fes♪ Growth hen Yukemuri Onsen *Event: Hokahoka o Tomari！ Onsen Takkyū！ Chocolate Magic *Event: Choco to Shitsuji to Valentine�� Nyanderful Smile *Event: Nyan Nyan！ Fes SP:Nyanderful Smile *Event: Nyan Nyan！ Fes White Day・Prince *Event: White Day Romance BIRTHDAY2018 *Events: April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November & December EasterRabbits *Event: Egg Castle Kara no Dasshutsu！ TSUKIPARA Youchien *Event: TSUKINOLAND no Chibikko Labyrinth 1st Anniversary☆ *Event: ** SQ & ALIVE ver. - 1st Anniv. Memories Zenpen ** TSUKIUTA。 ver. - 1st Anniv. Memories Kouhen SUMMER CARNIVAL *Event: Souda！ Fuji-Q Highland e Ikou！ Futari no Omoide～duet shot!～ *Event: Memories of Duet SP:TSUKINO F. *Event: TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～ TSUKINO FANTASIA *Event: **TSUKIUTA。 ver. - TSUKINO FANTASIA〜Kuroki Hikari to Shiroki Yami no Shou〜 **SQ ver. - TSUKINO FANTASIA〜Hi to Mizu no Shou〜 Natsu no Doki Doki Tour！ *Event: TSUKIUTA。 Natsu no Doki Doki Tour！ World Festa! *Event: World Festa! Omatsuri ALIVE! SP:Kemomimi Pyjama *Event: Fuwa Fuwa♪Kemomimi Pyjama Party Smile!SoliQUE★Puri *Event: Smile!SoliQUE★Puri Aki no Kuroshiro Daiuta Kassen！ *Event: Onmyoji vs Exorcist！ Aki no Kuroshiro Daiuta Kassen！ TSUKIPARA★Puri *Event: AGF2018 Kinen Tanken Ikebukuro♪TSUKIPARA★Puri Tsukino Hyakkiyakou *Event: Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Collab Kikaku～Youkai Hakubutsukan e Youkoso！～ ALIVE no Omiseyasan *Event: Irasshaimase！ ALIVE no Omise e♪ Mahoutsukai no Christmas *Event: Shiawase no Sagashimono in Christmastown 2019 BIRTHDAY2019 *Events: January, February, & March LIVE Stage *Events: ** Six Gravity ver. - Happy New Year!!2019 Gravi hen ** Procellarum ver. - Happy New Year!!2019 Procella hen Mahou no Chocolatier *Event: Mahou no Chocolatier ALIVE Youchien *Event: Chibikko ALIVE Youchien Yuenchi Date *Event: White Day Romance Mezase！ Karaoke no Tetsujin *Event: Senyū！ Karatetsu Collab Room！！ Romeoness *Event: S.Q.S ROMEO - in the darkness - Side.TSUKIPARA。 Ishou Seisaku Butaiura 2nd Anniversary☆ * Events: **TSUKIUTA。 ver. - 2nd Anniversary TSUKIUTA。 hen ～Happyou! TSUKIPARA。 Ranking～ **ALIVE ver. - 2nd Anniversary ALIVE hen ～Ike! Time Machine・NaviUsa Gou～ **SQ ver. - 2nd Anniversary SQ hen ～Zenryoku! Ouen Arigatou Party～ SP:2nd Anniversary☆ *Event: 2nd Anniversary TSUKIUTA。 hen ～Happyou! TSUKIPARA。 Ranking～ RABBITS KINGDOM *Event: RABBITS KINGDOM COLLECTION THE ANIMATION *Event: FULL MOON FESTIVAL Aquarium *Event: Aquarium～underwater filming～ Pure Rabi *Event: Mahou Senshi！？ Pure Rabi Sanjou！ Chibikko Halloween *Event: Chibikko！ Halloween Party Animal Halloween *Event: Animal Halloween Reference Category:TSUKIPARA Card Series Category:Event Reward Card Series